Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-26037005-20150806135837
Hey there! Ah ok XD I was able to earn the starmas (lover) event through some patience-I'm planning on getting the friend/good ones as well. Otherwise I've pretty much seen all the bond events XD And yes! I really, really wish there was more detail on their pasts, specifically G.G.I've noticed this but, in the intro (the first theme song that shows up) there's a glimpse of his past and you can see his older sister. I always wonder how G.G's past must've been and how it led to the present time. In fact, they should of created an animated cutscene of his past during ''the main event! Since all that's known of him is his mother and her cooking and his older sister being married. -Oh and I never thought about Enzea! That's a very valid point-Now I'm interested in seeing that side of the story XD it is a shame though that it's not going to happen. With '''Ellie's- '''I have to agree with you! There were times I didn't mind Lucian but i guess I was mostly afraid he'sd be like Aya from Feene's bond events. I'm glad he wasn't! Also, i really liked Ellie's voice actress, it fitted her character well ^^ With '''Serina's'- XD Yea i was taken back on her transformation XD But i enjoyed it too. Because Serina acts Tsundere and most Tsundere's are complaining about their figure, Serina probably gained the Tsundere dream XD. I noticed Serina's voice changed during transforming and it went well to her appearance and the same goes for her normal voice. I found it funny when her tone changed through annoyance and sometimes when she mimed G.G XD I agree with Fuuko's- good story but badly portrayed. In the terms of it being cliched-Which makes me glad that Ellie being a childhood friend isn't cliched-I think that's what made me come to disliking Fuuko. Her ending is a little cliched too. i don't blame Fuuko for the events but i do get bored when she states she's normal and boring-when you know its what she doesn't want to be like that. I liked Fuuko's voice, and I believe it suits her well XD. With Torri's- I've recently gone through her bond events and i admit, they were funny XD Perhaps it's just the ordinary bond events that sometimes bore me XD But i agree. What's best about Torri is how she behaves like a child. For example, during starmas lovers, G.G had a snowball fight with her XD Her voice fitted very well to her personality. At first, I didn't know what to think as she talked slowly but I got used to it XD. I agree with what you said with Feene! Her voice, ugh, really couldn't get used to it. It sounded like a mix between Torri and Narika's voice actresses, except her figure and voice just doesn't match...and i agree that it 'didn't sound real' because it made Feene sound too young and..I don't even...her voice just didn't make sense. Though you must let me know about your thoughts of the rest of Feene's bond events ^^ ---- Back onto the topic of pasts, yes I wish there was more of a background about them (Heroines, G.G, Enzea and so on) I think what puzzles me most is Torri's background because she was left in a lab and Enzea looked after her. Enzea, I'd be interested to know what sort of past he has. Fuuko, I know she comes from an average background, minus her trauma but i wish I knew more about her past, so perahaps I could've seen a different side of her. If this was an anime, i would agree that Fuuko would get most of the attention. If she was to more of a side character, I'd respect that. In fact, i could literally imagine most of the events how they would go XD Triche, yea I liked him as a character. I wish there was more interactions with him/more mention of him than a later appearance but that's not to say that I didn't enjoy the scenes he was in XD Hm, I'm not sure of his background but I imagine it a bit comical XD. Oh and his voice actor, yea i think it should've been deeper, considering he was going to become 19 (I think). Though I found it more awkward when Mark was hyper about the supernova superchip. His voice made it awkward XD. Yea! I like the idea of that-with talking to Chlotz/Triche/Alec like what you do with the Heroines. I would imagine that if it's a part of the game, then perhaps you could go to a different area of the school-like the boys dorms instead of G.G's all the time. That would be so cool! And i don't see why not since classmanting existed XD And yea, a cutscene with them fighting would be cool, or taking them to dungeons. Such as, a specific mission to choose and then you can tag along with them...The only problem is that the whole point of G.G having the Heroines/Star children is so he can be with them. It reminds me how at the begning he said, 'I thought it was just me and the star children'. Also how you can't have more than one Heroine around-despite the mothers all being different..which doesn't make too much sense since G.G produces a lot of Ether naturally-perhaps it wouldn't be enough for ''all ''the Heroines? XD Though then again even if it was two or three girls in the dungeon I wouldn't mind that. ---- Yea, me too! I can here out a few words clearly but there's definatly a few scentences in Japanese, which is a shame. Oh, but i have been working on an abandoned Conception 2 wikia and tried translating the song/ picking out the words. I don't know if this'll help but, The song i roughly translated so it might not many any sense to you XD. Hope it helps ^^ Yes i did always talk to the supporting characters when I played through the game for the first tme. Afterwards, since i was so used to the story i decided not to do it anymore, but eitherway i did it. XD Yea I didn't really talk to the normal disciples who talked about the festival or 'permission because your G.G' or 'which girl your choosing' sort of thing. I much ''much ''prefered speaking to the side characters XD -- Oh, i was interesting in knowing this: if you could imagine the full backstories of the characters-what would it be? I once dreamt of G.G's past (it didn't make too much sense XD) and for some reason it was about who his sister would marry XD. If you have any theories about it, I would like to know XD. I could think of a few thigns myself, but not from the top of my head XD